Overwhelming majority of electrical energy is currently produced on the principle of generation of sinusoidal voltage and current, using synchronous electrical machines, like generators or alternators that are driven by mechanical energy or torque. Common types of these synchronous electrical machines contain a stator and a rotor. The stator contains a number of stator coils, into which voltage is induced thanks to rotating magnetic poles of the rotor, in dependence on the amount of rotor excitation, speed of turning, and number of coils in the stator winding, etc. The rotor can also be made of permanent magnet poles or extensions with field coils. Magnetic forces are thus created inside the classical electrical generators that by their mutual effects act against the input mechanical energy torque, and thus cause ineffective transformation of mechanical energy into electrical one. There are approximately 30-40% losses in existing generators, while the most effective generators produce under load about 60-70% of electrical energy out of 100% of energy delivered by the torque. Significant losses are thus generated and a significant amount of primary energy resources is wasted.
This creates a need to produce electrical energy more efficiently and find solutions that minimize losses during this energy transformation. Such possibility is provided by invention of the Circular transformer-generator presented here.
There are also solutions known according to patents KR 2004 0002349 A and JP 9 233792 A, which correspond only in the element of a double rotor. In those cases double rotors including stators constructionaly differ from the solution presented here and they don't contain elements of the solution of the Circular transformer-generator.
A known solution is also WO 2008/130139 A2, however here the winding of the stator is solved in a usual way and therefore in the stator no transformation ratio appears and it's not possible to reach results, which offers the solution of the Circular transformer-generator.
Furthermore there are solutions U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,128A or EP1931015A2 known, which have a double stator or a stator with inner and outer windings. But in those and similar cases electric energy can't be generated parallelly with the appearance of a mutual magnetic inductance between independent coils of the stator respectively an appearance of a transformation ratio between the coils of the stator, as is in the case of the Circular transformer-generator.